


Auru Serume: Dungeon and Dragons Prompts

by MidfelMystery



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Character Study, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fighter, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Slice of Life, Trauma, he/him pronouns, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidfelMystery/pseuds/MidfelMystery
Summary: Auru Serume, 18 year old human fighter. They/He.Even though they've been not in this world for long, they've still been through an awful lot in their short life.Here's some snapshots of their life, in the form of one-shots, focusing on both their past and present.





	1. Auru Serume: Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick rundown of their information, and picture to show how they look

Auru Serume, 18 years old. 6'2" and weighs 110 pounds.

Currently Level 2 Human Fighter of Noble Decent, with soldier training.


	2. What is your character's favorite story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is your character's favorite story?

Auru would blush upon being asked their favorite story. They don't mind, though they figure the townspeople that they had grown up around would find Auru's choice to be rather predictable. The story of Daedalus and Icarus and the Wings. Of course Auru would love the story of built wings, to fly through ingenuity and work, as if they were a bird. The falling? Auru was known for jumping off of buildings...trees...bridges... The townspeople would suppose its appealing to Auru, besides the death aspect.

The idea of flight is nice, but Auru prefers the story for far more than just that. It's a story about escape, being smart enough to take a poor situation and morph it into a success. That you shouldn't wallow in sadness when given a poor situation, and that one should have tenacity and do their best to make their situation better, even if it's rather bleak. Any problem can have a solution, even if it's not a "normal" one, and that it can take a lot of planning and time and work (and possibly secrecy) to pull it off. 

It's cautionary, one of listening to those who have more experience. To not get lost in the exhilaration of having fun. To heed warnings given and to be smart. Death can come from many angles, and one should always be aware of their surroundings.

It's escapism. To get away from their jail. To spread their wings and fly. To have freedom to explore. Taste the air and the surf and live for oneself. To be free.

The story means so much more than Auru than to just fly. It's a story about living, the tragedy of death, and the importance of listening in order to be free.


	3. Relationships of Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your characters have relationships of all kinds. Business, personal, friends, adventuring buddies, drinking buddies, and I know someone is friends with homeless people. Today, though, I'm curious about people you love... or loved. I mean of the romantic kind here. How is your relationship now? What happened with them if you aren't together? How has meeting them affecting you, directly or indirectly? Is, or were, your feelings returned?

The flowers were hand-picked lovingly in the fields. Vibrant, with the thorns carefully picked off the stems. They were tied by bandaged fingers, with a satin-soft ribbon that felt nice to the touch. 

Auru held them softly, staring at them. He remembered what his father told him about courting. To be confident, to be courteous, to be ... confident. Auru sighed, they just wanted this to work. Their father was giving them looks again. They weren’t expected to find a wife yet, but a date at least would be nice. 

She could often be found by the bakery, then again she was the baker’s daughter. It made sense. She was nice and sweet as the cookies she’d help make. Carollanne was optimistic and a good conversationalist. She was also rather pretty, but that didn’t matter much. 

Auru came up to her, trembling slightly. It’s always hard to put yourself out there, especially when the lady in question is surrounded by friends. Auru said nothing, just presented the flowers to her gently, waiting with a smile. Vulnerable. Her friends tittered, as Carollanne took the flowers gently, curiously. 

“Auru… what brought this on?” She held no malice in her voice, only soft wondering. Her friends weren’t as kind as she, laughing at the situation. The boy with his head in the clouds, the one who tried so hard to be something he wasn’t, was trying to court their lovely down to earth friend? The one who failed at trying to be what others expected him to be. And what he was, wasn’t reliable, wasn’t stable for a lovely young woman to have affections for, let alone wed. 

Auru looked dejected at the snickering, but steeled his face. “I’d, I wanna- I would like to go on a few dates with you Carollanne. Nothing less…” He trailed off softly, before coming closer and whispering into her ear, “But nothing more either. Please”

Carollanne’s curiosity was piqued. She looked into his eyes. She saw hope, but also worry. Desiring… something, but not the same as those who’ve courted her in the past. A bunch of emotion she couldn’t parse out fully, vaguely reminded her of a trapped animal. But, she understood that Auru didn’t love her in that way. 

“We could do a few dates, Auru.” She said softly, the words ‘As friends’ left unspoken. She could tell that Auru knew she didn’t love him in that way either.

He breathed a sigh of relief, nodding happily, the weight lifted off of his shoulders. “I would love that. Thank you.”

A few dates, some feigned love, would be enough to have his parent’s questions cease, at least for a while.


	4. Near Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week describe a near death, or if your character was unlucky, death your character experienced. How did it make them feel? How did they react at the time? Did it change their outlook or views at all? Note; if your character was dead for longer than three days, they'd experience the utter despair and hopelessness of the plane of death, which sucks all happiness away. It's also possible your character hasn't had a near death experience, and merely flirted with danger. Your character might not even consider the idea of breaking every bone in their body of actually being near death. If this is the case, how does your character feel about death?

There was so much pain. There was so much blood. He saw chunks of his- Auru closed his eye, eyes? One was already shut, swollen. Burning. Blood.

But he had to open it, them, he had to stand his ground, even though he was shaken. He couldn’t let the child be hurt by this thing. This creature. He stood in front of the shocked to silence girl, protecting her. He wouldn’t let her be slain.

He was a fighter damn it. It’s all his father wanted and it’s all he would do. To protect people, to make his family proud of him. He had to protect her (in his core he’d rather not die trying).

He heard crying over the beast’s noises. It was high, keening, hysterical, and traveled over the plains.

He stood up straight, raising his spear, trying his hardest to look big and intimidating. Auru stood his ground, staring at the creature best he could through blurry vision, shielding the quiet girl with his shaking body.

He could do this. He could prove himself. He just had to do his best. That’s all.

\----

The townspeople heard the cries, coming forth with sword and shield and pitchfork to attack and defend. They found the scene and slain the beast. They were worried for the broken, the bloodied, the scared. The girl, however, was miraculously fine.

\----

Healing was hard. It always was after a scrape or a bruise, Auru never cared much for pain at all, but this was the worst he’d ever felt. His arm felt dulled, he was off balance, his eyesight was blurred (or was it nerves? Or was he still healing? Or was this it? Is this how life will be?)

His family, noble as they were, could hire good healers. Healers that could mend flesh together with magic and prayer, as if there were never wounds at all. Just whispers of the memory.

Auru stared into the mirror, a scarred, scared face stared back. Was this really him? (It wasn’t, it never was, but it is now, isn’t it?) He didn’t want to see this anymore, ever again. He slumped against the wall, burying his head into his legs, being careful of the right side. Echoes of what his father had told him while he was younger came back to him.

_ “Scars are a lesson son, they’re a story and a reminder on how to handle yourself on the battlefield properly.” _


	5. Where were you Raised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were born somewhere; It's a fact of life. Somewhere, you were raised. How does your character feel about their town of origin? Do they enjoy their town? Hate it? Don't care? Do they wish they had not been born there, or are they happy they were?

The town was always nice. Auru liked it. It was a bit small compared to the bustling, neighboring city an hours travel away. Then again, smallness allowed for solidarity. For the most part, everybody knew one another in the town.  Quite a few nobles lived there, Auru's family included, so the town was well off. It was good and clean, very little crime. The architecture was beautiful, and fun to climb… and fun to jump off of.

A lot of the townspeople were nice too, except for the ones that weren’t when Auru's back was turned. Those ones, they knew, snickered and laughed at their head being “in the clouds” all the time. Gods, Auru wished their head could literally be in the clouds. It would be a dream come true, and it would show those fellows as well. 

The air was always fresh, the prairie nearby sharing the smell of wildflowers with the town. The rivers were clean and fun to fish in… as well as jump in. There were surprisingly few walls surrounding the town. A supposed benefit of having quite a few war heroes, well practiced soldiers, reside within with their families. It was quite rare for their town to be attacked by foes, beast or human alike.

Auru would gladly defend their town. It was their home, where they were raised. Sure there were a few bad apples that doubted them, but being a fighter sometimes means protecting people that aren’t the nicest to you. Unless they’re evil that is, but as far as Auru knew, nobody in the town was evil. So they'd do their best to protect it while they still lived there.


	6. Leisure Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's your character's favorite leisurely activity, and is there any particular reason? It can be from playing a board game to card games to reading a book to gardening. What does you character like doing in their off time for just a good time?

Auru looks over the town, from his new favorite perch. His old perches were overtaken by birds, and he always hated to disturb the nests. But now he's gotten good enough at climbing to scale the old bell-tower finally. A far taller, and more daunting, climb up than he's ever done yet. It was pretty roomy, comfortable, albeit dusty. Had to mind the bell as well, but Auru was decent enough at paying attention. There shouldn't be any issue there. Yes there were pigeons in here, but it was quite big enough for both birds and people. Plus pigeons had no fear, Auru wouldn’t be scaring them off by accident any time soon. The babies were always cute too.

He sighed, watching the clouds lazily float by, watching the sun slowly set. The colors were always spectacular. Rolling over the plains around the town, bouncing off the flowers. The tall grass rippled in the breeze like the waves of an ocean. The flowers were like splashes of confetti within.

They wondered what it would look like even higher up. Imagined the breeze in their hair as they looked at the ground from above. Flying gracefully, weightless, freely and peacefully. Light and comfortable. Drifting away cozily...

Auru woke up to a peck at his head. It was dark. He opened his eyes and squinted. Still dark… but there were feathers and a pigeon in front of him and  _ Oh goodness it was night. _ Auru scrambled up, banging his head on the old bell. He cussed.

Maybe he could just play it off as just training, super duper late He looked at the moon. Super late indeed.

Well… he usually ended up with scrapes and bruises after training anyhow.

He jumped out of the tower.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week, my 'what if' question is relatively simple, I hope. Simply put, how's your current relationship with your family? Brothers, sisters, parents, how are they? And, if you have no specific blood relatives, do you have friends you consider family?

His father was a large man, a very large man indeed. Full of muscle and cheer and strength. He looked at Auru with hope, faith that he would grow into a strong young man. He trained Auru, it was fun at first as a child. No more than glorified play (although the running was a bit much), but as he got older, things got more intense. Auru would do anything to make his father proud.

His mother was softer, more gentle. She gave the best hugs as he grew up and grew older. She taught him how to dress sharply. Showed him the intricacies of poetry and language. How to hold himself in stressful situations with tact and confidence. Brought him to formal parties, tea and ballroom and other types, to interact and mingle and learn how to be a noble. Auru would do his best to make her proud as well, she deserved it.

It was explained to Auru when he was young, he would never have any other siblings. That his mother got hurt, and because of it, she could no longer have any more children. He was their special jewel. Their only son. They love him dearly, and he loves them dearly in return.


	8. Fighting Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another simple-ish one. But it's important. D&D has rules for fighting, but for the sake of simplicity they're boiled down a fair ways. Regardless, two fighters, though they both roll to hit, might swing their swords in very different ways.
> 
> How does your character like to fight? What's their style? What little tricks or additions do they employ? And for magic casting, how do they cast spells? Do they say arcane magic words or do they shout their will into existence? Are their hand motions fluid or rough? how do you fight?

They’ve trained with many weapons, had been trained on many weapons, though his favorite is his naginata. It allows for both distance and power. Keeps him from being struck as often, whilst also hitting hard. Thus, the enemies go down faster and he gets hurt less. Auru likes all parts of this, especially the decrease in the possibility of pain. Plus, he always loved the aesthetic of his weapon too. 

While he has the tendency to play favorites with his weapon of choice, he still is capable of using others. A smaller naginata, which he uses as effectively as any other sword, and just as sharp and deadly, is his second choice. He also has a longbow for those longer distances. Auru knows he’s best at close range fighting, but it’s important to have options, especially when one doesn’t have any magic to their name. 

However, to a well trained eye, Auru doesn’t fight with all of his heart. He actively tries his best, yes, but there’s a part of him that hesitates. A part that is actively terrified of the battlefield and would rather be anywhere else but there. A part that has seen what fighting can bring, and highly dislikes the negative portions. 

On the other hand, Auru subconsciously weaponizes his hesitation, pushing past it to do his absolute best. While he may hesitate on his first strike, he corrects himself and strikes a second time rather quickly, often catching his opponents off guard. Nobody usually expects a nervous person to swallow away their nerve in an instant, changing their plans in the next breath for far better results. Auru isn’t perfectly composed in the battlefield, but he also uses it to his advantage. While he’s afraid, he’s underestimated, and he’s slightly aware of this. As such, he can be quite ferocious and a hard hitter, if necessary. 

He has a bit of a reliance on his coat, his secret chain-mail armor, and often refuses to take it off. It’s partially of fear he may be ambushed, and that he’d be made far more vulnerable. However, Auru is quite swift, even with the bulky pounds his coat adds to his frame, and can easily twirl and dodge around attacks that he sees coming. His coat only helps matters, shielding his delicate body, as does his shield. The coat also shields his nerves, allowing him to feel safe enough to engage in close combat. 

They have no magic to their name. Instead, all Auru can use is their wits, strength, and dexterity to combat a foe. 


	9. Hobby? Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have hobbies, big or small. Dancing, cooking, singing, playing an instrument, playing Sudoku. Outside of combat and combat magic (and magic that makes life easier), what's a mundane thing, task, or hobby your character is good at?

They were panting as they ran, sweat pooling down their neck and soaking the back of their coat. Ugh. Maybe they could ask their mother if she knew someone who could weave an enchantment into it, something to wick away this gross sweaty feeling.

The coat was heavy, weighing him down and was hot. Oh gods it was hot. But it was a part of him now. It kept them safe, secure, shielded from the world, but still fashionable. This too, was very important. He looked bigger, stronger, and felt safer wearing it. Auru just had to adjust, is all. 

He hated how it weighed him down, each step was an effort, no longer able to bounce with his usual gait. He struggled with jumping, let alone climbing. He stumbled and scraped his knees and bruised from landing funny when he jumped from things as well. He felt more grounded and trapped than he ever had been. 

This is why he had to train. It made his father happiest that he ever had been in a while. Auru actively spending his free time training? Without him having to remind of it? A sign of positivity, finally, that his son was back from the depths that his wounds had caused him to fall into. 

But he had to get stronger. The coat was heavy, enveloping, and dragged him down. He had to endure, train enough to make him stronger, to become as weightless and swift as he was before. Before he realized he needed to have protection, always, lest he get harmed again should something arise. He didn’t want the coat to be his shackles, tying him to his fate, but rather a cocoon to protect him while he tries to fly towards success.

He sees the wall and jumps, hands scrambling at the long memorized divots in the wall. The weight pulled him downwards, Auru’s muscles screaming as he dragged himself up. He panted, flopping over the top of the wall, looking down below at the other side while his legs dangled. Auru cared not about how ridiculous they looked. 

It was a victory. With enough time and effort to become stronger, they could run and jump through the city with the ease they were used to. To leap and land with grace and poise. They couldn’t fly, not for real, but they loved to leap through the town. Climb and jump throughout, flying in their own way. 

They couldn’t do it right now, not like this, but they could get stronger. And when they’re stronger, they could be themself again. 


	10. Past Party Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's question is about friends outside of the ones you have now. As an adventurer, you've had parties. This one you're in now might be your first, but it's probably not your first 'group' no matter what. Have you been with any other adventuring parties? How did it go? How did it end? Was there any stand out members? Was it in a guild or just a bunch of idiots dungeon delving?

He was sixteen, that tender age of growing fully into the adult body. At the cusp of finding out who you are, what you like, what you’ll be like, while also being woefully, unbelievably lost while doing this. That age where sexual awakening is supposed to be happening and _ Yes father I will be careful, I do _ ** _not _ ** _ need to hear more thank you very much sir! _

So naturally, during this vulnerable time, he was signed up for a “boot camp” of sorts, for two weeks of the summer. A pseudo-soldier team, made of his peers. Mimicking of what it would be like, should he be a soldier in the future. His arm ached just thinking about it…. But at least it’d build character?

To Auru’s credit, he tried his best, as he often did. Swallowing his reservations, and putting his all into what he did, and what he was told to do. He didn’t look any out of place. Growing into his armored coat nicely, and just growing in general, he looked like a strapping, yet vaguely nervous, young man. To be fair, he wasn’t the only one that was nervous. Yet, the strangest thing was that others looked up to them, besides just literally. They made a few friends. It was a workout, but Auru was used to that more or less. It was manageable.

Until he was made to take off his coat.

It was a bit embarrassing when some of your bullies were smaller than you. Being teased for being a beanpole, lacking muscle, was obnoxious. So was being punched and noogied and tripped. Auru was used to pain and obstacles, however, and he could dodge enough of them to where the ones that did connect were merely an annoyance at worst. Having his scars poked and prodded and questioned was far worse though. Weren’t they supposed to be mementos of bravery? Why were they being mocked?

Auru took this empty, hollow feeling, and used it best he could. Thrust it into being the best he could, proving to others, proving to himself, that he could, that he _ would. _He refused to be considered a failure. He was swift, nimble, with or without his coat. Likewise for being able to hit hard when he struck. He could, and he would, succeed.

The friends he made, that stayed friends, were worried about him pushing himself too hard. In the moment, he didn’t care, though he knew he should keep in touch. They obviously weren’t the “fair weather” sort.

At the end of the week, it did build character. He became stronger willed, and stronger in muscle. He became wiser too. He vowed not to take off his coat, ever, unless the situation required it. Although… finding out how future compatriots, future friends and travel buddies, would act towards his real self? Well, that’s quite important then, isn’t it?


	11. What would you be, if not an adventurer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your character wasn't an adventurer on either a personal quest or you didn't work a job that basically turns you into an adventurer, what would you be? You can be anything, even something that has adventuring in the job description (such as possibly a professor of magic who much explore archaeological digs), but what job would your character choose if they could be anything?

Sometimes he daydreams about if he were smarter. Knowing more of magic, dynamics and forces of nature to be able to craft himself the wings from his dreams. Auru knows this is merely a dream, his time had been too invested in learning to fight, rather than to build. One day, he may find another way, but Auru figures that he’d need help, and it will be more than purely his own hands bringing this dream to light.

However, due to his mother’s influence, Auru quite enjoys high society. He loved dressing in fine garments and going to socials and parties. Showing how as he is a Serume, he can hold himself well with status. There were stakes to it, yes, and quite a bit of it toed in line with being a soldier. Be composed, don’t show fear, have a certain power about you. Have poise and grace and refuse to show weakness. Try your hardest to speak with meaning, words are powerful in their own right, use them wisely. Auru knows the rules, both spoken and unspoken, of high society.

While he still struggles occasionally with sounding prim and proper, having heard his father’s relaxed, brash talking far more than his mothers composed, soft diction, he knows language and words can be just as powerful as a weapon. If given the choice, and the training, he’d love to be a diplomat of some sort. To still have the means to travel, to see other lands, but in a safer aspect. No need to fight with weapons or gain scars. Just having to worry about diction and politics. Just enough high stakes to not be bored and only needing to worry about the bite of words. At this point, Auru would be a bit bored if his life held no risk, he became too accustomed to the training he’s been put through.


	12. Getting Emotional?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people get emotional. That's okay, of course (though people in the landmight disagree). Maybe you have a bad day or something gets you really angry. How does your character handle it? What do they do about it? How do they handle it? Of course this changes from situation to situation, sometimes, but for simplicity's sake let's say this is something you can't immediately affect or change. It's not someone or something you can yell at or try to reason with. Something's happened and you can't affect it right now, if ever.
> 
> How does your character respond to this difficulty?

Auru buries it, swallows it down, tries to convert it into energy. Energy to do better. Energy to  _ be _ better. What’s the point of wallowing in it, when a change can be made? He chuckles, he smiles, he doesn’t let it bother him. If it was a simple mistake, it doesn’t matter, they didn’t know. If others were being rude to him, demeaning him, well they don’t know the real Auru. They don’t know how hard he works to do his best. If he’s hurt, its well known that time heals all wounds. He’s doing his best to succeed. That’s all that matters. He’s doing his best to be good. Maybe not everything can be fixed, but that’s okay. Don’t waste energy on being bothered, use it to do something better instead~

-

In utmost secrecy, he cries. His fears overtaking him. His scars hurting once more, as they often do. Everything finally bubbles and overflows and he’s undone and shaken. No longer able to hold himself up, he lies curled on the floor. He’s so many mistakes too far. This can’t be fixed. He can’t be fixed. Too much time has past and he’s locked into a future that he knows truthfully he doesn’t fully want to do. That he feels burdened by the fears of being killed, by the fears of letting down his family. The expectations unweaving him until he’s no longer himself, just a miasma of misery and fear and loss.

In the morning, he awakens. Washing his face, careful of his puffy eyes, wiping away the traces of his rough night. His tears, well, they’re in the past now. He’s empty, but he can do this. He smiles, it’s a bit shaky at first, until he forces it, until it fits his usual. It becomes familiar, his normal. He lets go of the force in his face, slowly, the smile still remains, though it doesn’t reach his eyes the way it normally does. In time, it will again, it just needs a bit more energy.

Auru does their best.


	13. Where would you like to on an Adventure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your character gets to choose an adventure to go on. It can even be an excuse to go on a vacation. What kind of adventure does your character want to go on? For what sort of reward?

“Are there any flying cities?” They chirp gleefully, eyes glittering in the sunset. “Any… any mountainous villages?”

They can hardly contain themself, vibrating softly while asking these questions. Their legs kick rhythmically before it becomes too much. They leap from their seat, the stool rocking slightly, happily bouncing on the balls of their feet. Their arms spread wide, and up, gesturing to the sky whilst still looking you in the eyes.

“Anywhere high up is lovely. Kissed by the sky. So many clouds glowing with the light of the sun. Loving and fresh and free~” They realize they’re still posed, mid-sing songing of their words. Their arms fall, but their smile still is gleaming, their face crinkling happily. They laugh, they sound the most carefree and joyous you’ve ever heard them. Innocent. Light.

“Just going somewhere like that, that would be reward enough, for me~ If that’s do-able, someday, eventually. Please? I’d be forever grateful~”

You can tell by their expression that they completely and utterly mean it.


	14. Preferred Superpower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your character could have a superpower, what would it be?

Flight is appealing, but with enough work and maybe enough money it could be attained by their own merit. The land is full of magic and spirits and friendship. Even now, traveling the land, Auru is researching. Who knows, maybe one day they could learn to fly on his own merit.

Being able to go back in time? Use what they learned to make different choices? Live a different life? To be able to unmake promises? No longer bound by one’s word, and be able to follow a path that they never even got to consider? Deep down, Auru knows having that power would be intoxicating. Ever so appealing.

Deep down, Auru also knows that that power would be terrifying. After all, changing one thing positively for themself may change things for the worst for another. Would they still have the same friends? Would they be as close with their best friend? Their parents? Would they be proud of Auru, or shun them? Would they be able to survive in the world, in a world that they made different merely from changing their path in life?

But in the end, deeper down, they’d adore to have the opportunity to make different choices. 


	15. Nicest Thing Done to Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's question is a little vague, but it's important to know what things your characters think about. You might have to make something up for this one, in regards to location and social status. But remember, you help me craft this story, too. To that end, what's the nicest thing someone has ever done for you that your character recalls? Did it have an effect on you? Did something happen to that person? And even in the slightest way, did it shape who you are now?

He sat on the couch grumpily, caring little on how improperly he sat. Who cared if the leather got a bit dirtied by his shoes. It didn’t matter. Leaning the right side of his head on the cool walls, he closed his eyes. 

Gods he didn’t want to be here. Gods he felt uncomfortable. He pressed his head harder into the wall. It hurt, but he finally felt the cool stone on his… On him.

His mother borderline dragged him out of the house with a mix of bribery and pleading and tears. The guilt was most successful, though she couldn’t do anything about the blanket he wrapped himself in. He didn’t care how foolish it looked, his looks didn’t really matter much anymore. 

Yet here he was, at the tailor parlor of all places. It was for his mother’s benefit. She just wanted him to get some fresh air (“but if you desire anything my dear, please, feel free to get it. I’ll pay for whatever you want.”)

Too bad he wanted nothing more than to just go home and bury himself deeper into the blankets on his bed. He felt moisture under his nails, the slow blooming pain coming from his arm. He was scratching it again, wasn’t he? He’d have to go and buy a roll of fabric now, he couldn’t dare let the blood show on the blanket. His mother didn’t-

“Auru. Is that you under there?”

His fingers clenched in fright, making him cry out in pain. Thankfully, he always startled easily. A yell would be expected. Auru shot his head up, glared at the figure. A second later he leaned his head to the right, fluffing his hair over  _ it _ , and pulled the blanket over for good measure. The tailor didn’t need to see. 

His eyes flicked back to the man. Of course, it was Rosen. A younger tailor, the one who jumped at the chance to help fit him, back when he was young and the other still an apprentice at his craft. Rosen never left the city, even though Auru expected everybody to have the itch to leave the walls that protected (confined) and be… out there. He stuck around, and still jumped at the chance to talk fashion with Auru. 

“It is you, isn’t it? I can tell by those eyes anywhere. Still so lovely and full of life, aren’t they?”

Auru narrowed his eyes. 

Rosen cared little about the silence, plopping himself down next to him on the couch. He rested a hand on the blanket, on his boot. He rose an eyebrow, saying nothing, but got more comfortable in his own right. 

“It’s been a while. I was worried you found another tailor. You’re going to be fifteen soon, you know that, but I know that also means you’re due to grow. I’ve _ seen _ your father. I know it’s coming.” Rosen chuckled, patting Auru’s shoe rhythmically. “Then that means you’d outgrow all of the things I’ve lovingly handcrafted for you, and then you’d be naked. Or worse, off to another tailor for your adult clothing. My favorite customer going off with another? I’d simply perish you know,” he sighs, dramatically placing an arm around Auru with care. 

Auru yelped softly. Elbowing his way out of Rosen's grip, he leapt off the couch. He turned to glare at Rosen, blanket fluttering dramatically. 

Rosen raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Apologies Auru,” he gently spoke. But then he too bounded off the couch, and circled and inspected the cloth over Auru, and continued, “That blanket isn’t really your style. I mean I can understand the aesthetics of fluttering in the breeze, but it leaves far too much to the imagination. Furthermore, it’s a bit difficult to have sit on you properly. Too much maintenance for an active person such as yourself.” He gestured to the makeshift hood, that point already proven. 

Auru gaped, “So. What then? What do you want?”

Rosen stared at Auru, a quirk to his lips. “Auru, Auru you’ve always been a bright one. What has always been my job, but to make clothes? What is my favorite thing, but to make clothes for you~?”

Staring. 

“Auru. I’m going to make something for you. Something you’ll  _ love _ . Something that will replace this flimsy old thing,” he punctuated, prodding the blanket. 

“You aren’t to touch me. I’m not coming out from under here,” Auru bit out. 

Rosen just shook his head and laughed, “Auru. I’m thinking large. For the future. As I said, you’re to be growing soon, and I want this article to last. I need not measure you, I only have to just guess at how you’ll grow into it is all. I’m positive you’ll love it, and if you don’t I’ll never bother you again, unless you desire me to.”

Rosen held out his hand, a deal to shake on. Auru hesitated before shaking back. It was firm. 

Rosen paid little mind to his hand being stained with blood. He looked determined, and got to work. 

-

Two weeks later, he and his mother were summoned to go back. Auru followed, under a new blanket (the stains never came out, the old blanket was tossed in the night). He was curious, but so tired. As much as Auru didn’t care, he cared about his friend’s feelings. He didn’t want to disappoint. 

Rosen was waiting at the doorway, leaping at the chance to guide Auru to his corner of the building. His arm around Auru, yet not touching, he walked with Auru, tittering with excitement. 

In the center of his area, his “zone” as he called it, was a mannequin covered with a blanket. Auru gave Rosen a look, but Rosen cared little, just laughing more and gesturing happily. 

“Go on. Remove the blanket Auru~”

Auru rolled his eyes before gently pulling. 

His eyes grew wide. 

It was a lovely coat, looking thick and warm. It had the crest of his family on it. The green color of the coat paired with his eyes perfectly, as did the gold.

His eyes narrowed at the metal shoulder pads. Auru prodded at one of the arms experimentally. Gods, it was surprisingly heavy. Yet, it swayed with the musical whispers of metal on metal. He inspected the inside more, with more fervor. It was lined with soft fabric, inviting, but between the inside and the outside laid… links of metal. 

Auru turned quickly, the blanket falling off his head, exposing him. It mattered little, he felt so violently exposed already. But he also felt touched in a place he hasn’t felt in months, positively anyhow. 

Rosen was looking at Auru. With unshed tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, he nodded at Auru. 

“No matter what you choose to do in life, Auru, it will protect you. It was made with love, with you in mind. You’ll be safe. It’ll help keep you safe. I promise.”

He hesitated before jumping at Rosen, hugging him with all his might. 


	16. Before Adventuring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is one that your background is meant to answer, but it's worth thinking about it a little harder than those simple features might present. What did your character do before adventuring? What was their life like? Did they have a job of some kind, serve in some way, lived a pious life? What were you doing before the call of adventure lead you?

He ran through the streets of the neighborhood, leaping over stones and twigs. Auru knew all the shortcuts, even the non-conventional ones. He scrambled up a wall, struggling a bit, before hiking his leg over the top. Sitting for a second, catching a well earned breath before shoving off and landing on the other side. He was careful, making sure the eggs in his satchel didn’t jostle too much. Lady Richards, senior, didn’t give tips to “young hooligans who bruise the apples and break eggs over everything else” after all. Auru was well taught about that. 

Working at the market, delivering food to those who had difficulty leaving their home, was fun. So was delivering odds and ends to all the other townspeople. It was both exercise, something his father was always happy to see, as well as a bit of extra copper and silver lining his pockets. He got to learn the town and figure out more shortcuts too. He got to run as fast as he could, and feel like he was flying. It was nice and simple for a young lad. 

As Auru grew older, they still occasionally did jobs for the market. They were far stronger and faster than they were in their youth. Being able to carry more, they were paid more. It was still simple, still nice, though the town felt smaller and smaller. It was less of an effort and less of a rush. Far less exhilarating than it had been in their youth. For all the time they lived there, nothing really changed. It was comforting, yet they were itching to explore somewhere new. 

However, after they became of age Auru had to stop working for them. Their father expected them to go off into the world, to work as a soldier or protect adventurers in something worthwhile. Auru's mother knew that, as a noble’s son, he shouldn’t be working for the market for his entire life. He should be doing something befitting of his status.

They traveled to nearby towns, looking for someone to hire them for their fighting skills. Auru was worried, every night coming home their father seemed more and more disappointed. His mother worried every time they left home, but she too looked saddened that her child wasn’t being chosen. Auru just wanted to be hired, but didn’t. It wasn’t safe, but it was a way out. 

Auru kept trying. Praying. Hoping. Dreaming. 


	17. What if You Could Change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's question is; if your character could instantly change something about themselves, what would it be? This can either be a physical attribute or a mental one, a habit they have. It also has to be something that they're 'currently' struggling with, this isn't a question about a past action they regret (though, it could tie into a past regret, of course).

He looks in the full-length mirror. He sees himself. Composed, collected, and dressed well. His coat, as always, was well maintained. Hair fluffed and styled carefully to cover everything Auru didn’t want others to see. A smile on his face, easy after a successful party that his mother and he had gone to. 

The coat is carefully taken off, placed carefully, but with a bit of struggle, on a hook. Auru looks at himself again. He’s smartly dressed, still fully covered with long sleeves and his favored style. Form and function, it’s comfortable and covers all he wants covered. Though the clothes leave little to the imagination. Nice as they were, well tailored and light, they betray how truly tall and skinny he is. The former, it was fine, the latter was a bit of a sore spot. As much as he’s trained, his muscles were lean and slight, giving him a rather delicate frame. 

Auru wondered what he’d look like, should he be as muscular, and tall, as his father was. To finally not be underestimated by people, to be taken seriously when he insists he’s strong. That he’s capable. That he  _ can _ do this.

He smiles. It’s a bit obnoxious, but it’s good to be underestimated. To have that element of surprise when foes realize that he was strong and skilled enough to know what he’s doing (he hoped). 

Auru takes off his clothes next, exposing his scarred body for what it was. It was always still a bit hard for him to look at, even after four years. Even after the healing of body and mind. There was still some healing still yet to be done.

His wet fingers slick his hair back. It lies there uncomfortably, wanting to go back to shielding his side. He wants this too… but he needs this. Auru makes himself look at his scars. The divots of his face. The chunks taken away by claw and teeth. He traces them gently, not that he feels them being touched, feeling where he was scraped away. A missing eyebrow here, a lack of ear there, the patches where hair will no longer grow… Auru sighs. 

He’s not smiling as widely anymore, it’s no longer carefree, but there is still a small smile. These are a part of him now, the choices he made being imprinted on him. As strongly as he feels about them, it’s still him. Marks showing that he  _ is _ brave. Marks showing that he’d do anything within his power to protect those he feels deserve it. It’s still hard to accept, he has many more years to go before he does, or maybe he never fully will. But, he realizes they’re a part of him now. He’d feel naked without them, being whole, as losing his scars would still be losing a piece of himself. 

Auru goes into the bath, mulling to himself about his cowardly tendencies and how he can be unsure. He refutes himself though, thinking of all his acts of bravery and the times he’d swallowed his fear or discomfort to push forward and act. To do his best. He’s proud of himself, even with his faults. Everybody has flaws. He’s sure that everybody doubts themselves during their quiet moments, alone. Dwelling on their mistakes and errors of the past. It’s sure to be normal, a part of life, and to get rid of that is to not be human. Probably. 

Eventually, the bath water grows cold. He scrambles out after realizing, shivering slightly and wrapping a plush towel around his waist. A second goes over his shoulders as he looks in the mirror. He’s dripping onto the tile as he walks closer to it. 

He looks at himself, sopping wet, scars and body exposed. He nods, smiling firmly. Even as an adult now, he’s still young. There are always opportunities to grow positively, (or make more mistakes, but he pushes that thought deep down into him). Auru likes what he sees, even if all the parts of him don’t necessarily agree. Majority wins, after all. 

He stands there for a second more, pondering, before extending his arms. Towel in his grip, it looked almost as if wings were unfurling (if they were square anyhow). Auru laughed, the noise bouncing off the tiles. His cheek hurt from such a smile on his face. 

Anything could always be improved with an addition after all. 

Wings would still be nice. 


	18. Biggest Regret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone of course has demons, and not the ones you've all been hanging out with. Regrets, things they wish they could change. What's your character's biggest regret, and how does it affect them now?

He was bundled in as many fuzzy blankets as he could get his tiny hands on. Swiping as many as he could from the parlor, the closets, and even some towels from the bathroom, he carried them two to three at a time back to his room. If he was gonna be sick and be stuck in his room all day and be miserable and icky, he was going to be at his coziest doing it. He snickered to himself, coughing a bit, he was building a nest just like a real bird.

Auru’s father found the mess a bit later, his wife asking him to watch over Auru for the night. As much as she loved to watch over him, she had a social to go to, and sick small boys were sadly not allowed. Even as well behaved as they were when well.

An eyebrow cocked at the mass of blankets, before he broke into boisterous laughter. “Oh dear, seems as if a fae spirit has whisked away my only son, leaving a bird in his stead. Oh where has my son Auru gone?”

The blankets shivered a bit, muffled laughter and coughs coming beneath. His father, with a careful glance beforehand, reached into the mass of blankets, pulling out his squirming, tiny son. Red faced, but not from anger, and quite looking like the sickness was starting to set in. Merely a cold, but warm spirits always helped, after all.

“It took you long enough~” Auru chirped, hugging and nuzzling into his father’s arm, “Lookit all this stuff I got away with! I thought soldiers were supposed to see everything.”

Auru’s father said nothing about the snot soaking into his shirt, choosing instead to flop onto the bed, son still in hand. It creaked dangerously, yet held his weight, blankets floofing dramatically from every direction.

“Not everything, not a lone one, that’s why the other soldiers work together. Strength in numbers. What one doesn’t see, another surely will.” He hesitates before tossing his son in the air, catching him easily. Auru squealed with laughter, each throw, until eventually he had a coughing fit. His father settled him down, wrapping him in the blankets once more. 

Auru poked him in the cheek, “Tell me more stories about you being a soldier. I wanna hear em all!”

His father chuckles, “If I do that, you’ll be listening for the next month.”

“Well… I’m sick. So you gotta do whatever I want to make me feel better.” He flopped back on his father's chest. “You always say yes when I’m sick. And I’m gonna be all bored in bed alone.”

His father smiled, ruffling Auru's hair, “Very well.”

And stories he told, taking very little breaks. He kept telling them while carrying Auru out of bed for dinner and other necessities. Auru’s eyes lighting up with joy, even though the rest of his body was miserable, with each story. 

Eventually, Auru’s father wound down. Looking into his son’s half tired, half wonderful eyes, he held him close. “You love these stories, don’t you Auru?”

Auru just nodded, resting his head on his father's shoulder. 

“And you too, one day Auru, will be a soldier, yes? Fighting for what’s right?”

“Yes dad,” he chirped, smiling widely and patting his father’s arm, “I will~ I promise!” Auru smiles before starting to doze off. He always kept his promises. No matter what.


	19. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's question is in regards to scars. While scars are usually made super obvious in art, we all have our scars, physical and mental. This week, it's the physical we're looking at. Does your character have a scar on their body that means something to them, or reminds them of an event in their life that was (or wasn't all that) important? If so, where is it and how did they get it?

There was a commotion at the entrance, ten minutes ‘til closing. A frantic scrabbling as the door was made to open far faster than it was supposed to. 

_ ‘Of course,’ _ Rosen thought, nose scrunching distastefully. _ ‘The clientele are rich, in both culture and pocket. Knowing my luck I’ll be stuck with someone wanting to keep me after hours for an entire ensemble. How simply drea-‘ _

“Rosen! I need your help. This is an emergency. Please!”

_ ‘How simply wonderful~’ _

“Auru, my dear. Are you okay?” Rosen rounded the corner, a renewed energy to his steps. Auru sounded far more distressed than he normally did, on a bad day anyhow. “Please don’t tell me that my gift to you has already started to fray. It’s only been a month after all.”

He went to smile and look Auru in the eyes, make him feel safe and smile back, but there were two problems. The first was that he was looking at his chest, the eyes were far higher up than they usually were. The second was that he was wearing one of his mother’s long, floral skirts. 

Rosen, naturally, started snickering. 

Auru, naturally, looked indignant, the worry being quickly replaced. 

“Auru. Auru. This is not a judgement free zone.” Rosen pinched the skirt, waggling it a bit teasingly. “Your mother’s style does _ not _ fit you in the slightest. If you want to wear a skirt you could just easily ask me to make one. I could make fifty in my sleep, no issue.”

Auru gaped, before squeaking out, “Rosen, I-I need your help!”

“Yes you do. I think the part of you that has style has taken ill. Do you need help nursing it back to-“

“Rosen, _ none of my clothes fit!” _

Rosen’s mouth snapped shut, a small blush on his face. 

It was nothing compared to the raging blush on Auru’s. 

“My pants don’t fit the way I’d like them to. My shirts don’t either. And yes,” he whispered sharply, “my _ other _ clothes are uncomfortable as well.”

Rosen’s eyes flicked downwards, he couldn’t help it, before gazing back into Auru’s eyes. Oh yes. A growth spurt. 

Auru was still blushing furiously. “I don’t want people to see my arms and legs is all. I like them covered fully thank you very much.”

Trying to refute this, Rosen opened his mouth, but then he thought about it. Auru often kept himself well covered. Even when getting measured, he’d refuse to take anything off, just choosing to come wearing lighter, skintight clothing. 

“Then… there’s a problem. I can’t exactly measure you in this ensemble Auru.” He crossed his arms playfully, blushing slightly. “I refuse to give you anything subpar. Anything that will not accent your form perfectly. You deserve wonderful clothes for such a glorious person as yourself.” He coughed, getting a bit quieter, placing the closed sign on the door for good measure. “You’ll need to take it off, Auru.”

“I figured,” he sighed. But then he wrapped an arm around Rosen’s shoulder, leaning on him instead of the other way around. “I trust you, Rosen.”

Rosen felt his cheeks flaming, feeling soft and gooey on the inside. “Come. Come along then Auru. Let’s make the magic happen~” He too wrapped his arm around Auru, leading him to his zone. 

“Seriously though. Six inches in a month? Is my dad part giant?!”

“Mmm. Possibly. Possibly. At least a few drops of blood in there maybe. Anyway~” Rosen led Auru to the center of his zone, closing the dividers for good measure. “Are you ready? Do you need a minute? Should I give you some privacy?”

Auru looked the most vulnerable that Rosen had ever seen him. But then he clenched his jaw and shook his head. “I trust you, Rosen.” With that, he started to hesitantly strip. 

Rosen sucked in his breath, saying nothing. He was correct about most assumptions of what Auru was like under his clothes. Out of all things he was expecting under Auru’s outfits, though, he wasn’t expecting so many blemishes. So many scars. New and old, faded and fresh. Too many for such a young person. 

He kept eye contact with Auru, waiting for permission. Rosen tried his hardest to not stare, it was rude in general, but with this being _ Auru, _ it was quite difficult. He was worried. He whispered Auru’s name under his breath, in dread. 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“How did this… who did this to you?”

“It’s not all-” Auru sighed, beckoning Rosen closer. “You have my permission.”

Rosen came closer. Looking. Inspecting. Not with scrutiny, but with fear. With love. With concern for one of his dearest friends. “How?” His fingers twitched. 

“You have my permission.” Auru simply said again, watching Rosen, looking a bit more composed. 

He traced the scars on his neck softly, with trembling fingers. He felt Auru shiver slightly underneath. 

“It was during a training exercise. The spear was dulled but it doesn’t help any if you end up dodging into it.”

Rosen traced other scars. The smaller, quite faded, ones on his wrists, arms, legs. Auru said nothing until he was finished, there were so many. 

“A lot were from falling. Some from jumping. Some from training. I lost track after a while. They don’t really hurt so it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

He hesitated before looking at the bandage wrapped around Auru’s arm. The bandage was stained pink. He stared. He refused to touch it. 

“That one’s still healing. It’s complicated.” Auru stopped there. He didn’t need to say more anyhow, Rosen understood how, and also the why. 

Auru hesitated, swallowed, found his nerve. Parted his hair to the left. “This one is too. ”

Rosen sucked in a breath. It was significant. It was brutal. It was… sad. Quite sad to see so much of his dear friend... missing in such an obvious way, yet hidden in the hopes nobody would ever know. He was sure it hurt. He knew how Auru had gotten that one, all of the ones that knew him had. Word gets around quite well in these circles, especially the stories of those who are brave or unfortunate. In this case it was both.

It looked far worse than imagined. 

Auru looked him in the eyes, vulnerable, challenging, trusting. A kaleidoscope of emotions swirling around, swallowing up Rosen’s heart. 

Rosen didn’t need to say anything more either. He merely took Auru into his arms and hugged. 


	20. Favorite Childhood Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week: What was your character's favorite childhood toy, if they had one? This toy should be from before they were 10 years old (in human years).

It was his dearest friend, following him everywhere. Taken everywhere. It was soft and supportive. It was protective and could help hide him. It was great to hug, and nuzzle, and smelled super nice like flowers.

“Honey, it’s just a blanket.”

Auru scrunched up his tiny nose, waggling the cloth gently between his hands. “Nuh-uh. It can be whatever it wants!”

His mom didn’t argue that. She just gave him one of those silly looks that adults gave him a lot. 

Auru paid it little mind, thinking about how he met his new best friend. A whole  _ two hours _ ago, his mom opened up a present from someone. He watched as she smiled and pet it and placed it carefully on the couch. Then she walked off. Auru flopped on the couch, rolling in the absolutely soft perfect blanket. Then he decided to walk off too, complete with his brand new friend. 

And now he was smiling and bouncing on his feet, the blanket bundled in his arms. Auru looked up at her again, smiling. 

His mom sighed, then laughed softly, ruffling his hair. “You’re spoilt a bit, aren’t you?”

“Nuh-UH!” Auru shook his head, making his hair ruffle all the faster. “I’m super duper sweet.”

“Okay then sweetie,” she conceded, lifting her son up. “Just next time ask, okay?”

Kissing his mom on the cheek, he nodded. “Can I have it please mom?”

“Yes, if you’ll be careful. It wasn’t made for children. It may tear if you’re too rough.”

He wiggles and leaps out of her arms, landing on the blanket, luckily. Auru salutes before picking himself, and the blanket, back up. “I’ll do my super duper best to be careful and not break it. I promise.” He then skittered off, to go play more. 

Blankets aren’t usually toys, Auru had seen a few kids to know that much, but Auru was smart and creative and had good thoughts. It could be a rope or a snake or a cloak or anything, if his imagination could think of it anyway. It was fun to think. He didn’t have to play only one way with one thing. The blanket could be bunches of stuff. 

When his dad came home, he bounded down the stairs, blanket tied around his neck like a cape. Like wings. He jumped into his dad's arms (dad was so cool. He never let Auru hit the floor), and started gushing about his new best friend. 

He didn’t care if his dad kept giving looks to his mom, he knew his dad was listening.


	21. Mundane Magical Purchase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're allowed to buy anything, but it has to be mundane and can't be larger than you are. When I say mundane, it cannot be extremely magical or made of an excess of valuable materials (but can be made of valuable materials if the item/object naturally uses those materials and can have minor magical effects, such as a quill that writes what you say). What's something your character would by, and what's their rationale?

Auru suddenly punched the man next to them in the shoulder, their eyes furrowed. They kept their cheek clenched, composed so they didn’t shake out their hand. It was like punching a slab of muscle. To be fair, that’s exactly what Auru just did. 

“Hey, what was that for?” The man yelped, whirling to his side. He met Auru eye to eye, body tensed, teeth clenched.

“Because,  _ Tram _ , that was the eighth time in five minutes that you’ve decided to do the same to me. It’s about time I returned the favor. You’re welcome.” Auru punctuated this with a roll of their eyes, trying to look stoic before grinning cheekily.

“Aww come on Auru, you’re a strong guy,” Tram retorted sourly, rubbing his arm. “We all know you’ve dealt with far worse shit. What’s a few punches between friends?”

“A bruise!”

“Yeah, and your fingers are so spindly and bony, it’s like being punched by a rock!”

“Boys, boys,” Hangalm said, pushing the two friends away from each other by the chest. “You’re both strong. You’re both wusses. Why don’t you two just stop punching each other and just kiss and make up already for Auru’s sake. I want to order dessert.”

The two crossed their arms, mock challenging each other. At times, it was rather fun to be contrary.

“Nah, they just need a common… commonality” Dargel piped up. He flicked some of the leftover beef at the two, direct hits to their shirts. “There we go,” he chuckled, “now they’re sure to kiss and make up now that we’ve gotten to the meat of the situation.”

The other two friends just cackled at the pun.

Tram groaned, eating the beef off of his shirt, swiping at the stain with a napkin.

Auru, however, grimaced and shuffled through their satchel, grabbing a rod. They quickly swiped it on their shirt, the beef and stain disappearing as it went along. Everybody at the table saw this, Auru poorly hid it.

“Hey, what’s that there?” Their lady friend said, pointing.

Tram one-upped her, ripping the rod from Auru’s hand. Inspecting it. Playfully placing the tip in his mouth, his face then scrunching up with confusion.

“Hey! Don’t do that! I just bought that this morning!” Auru got up from their chair, as if to try and wrestle the rod back, but was held back by their other three friends. Though, they had to exert some significant effort to sit Auru back down

Tram pointed it at Auru, as if it were a wand. “The fuck is it? It just took all the beef out of my mouth.”

“It’s a rod of cleansing, okay?” Auru looked at the others, defiant. 

They all looked blankly back at Auru.

“You- you know. Those rods that are basically like prestidigitation in a stick? The cleaning part of it anyway. It works really well. I’ve been saving up for one for the past month.”

They all burst into laughter. Auru deflated, just a bit. The girl pet them on the back of the head comfortingly.

“Aye, guys. Don’t tease him. He’s a pretty boy. It suits him.” She snickered, lightheartedly, ruffling the back of Auru’s head with strong fingers.

“ _ Thank _ you Sismul,” they hissed, batting her hands away like a cat. Dipping their fingers in their water, they tried to salvage their hairstyle. Auru flicked the leftover water off their fingertips, towards her. It hit her in the face, though she didn’t react much. They stuck out their tongue and batted their eyes at her.

“I just care about my appearance,” Auru continued. “It’s important to me. Being clean. Looking sharp. Plus it was important to my mother when I was a kid. And I enjoy it now.. It sets a precedent that I can take good care of myself, and that I care about my image. I feel as if some of you could use that. Just a bit.” Auru tilted their head towards one of their friends

Dargel smirked, flicking Auru on the ear, “Hey, my girlfriend likes me a bit sloppy you know. Don’t make cracks on my style, I respect yours.”

Auru groaned, covering their ear and resting their forehead on the table, blushing. “Did not need to know that.”

“Feh, yeah ya did Auru. One of these days you’re gonna find a pretty lass, or lad, that’ll love ya dearly when you stop bein’ such a prude,” Sismul chuckled. 

Tram tapped the back of Auru’s head with the rod, before tucking it between their fingers. He kissed the top of Auru’s head with good measure. “Love you sweetie~”

“Love you too. Love you all.”


	22. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt for getting to know yours and each other's characters. Today's prompt; Your character has just woken up, either while out adventuring or in their warm bed at home. What's your character's typical morning routine look like?

They snuggled deeply into their blankets. They were warm. It was cozy and soft. They were still so absolutely tired and this felt nice. Five, ten, maybe fifteen minutes more would do. 

Some of their movement rustled the blankets, causing them to shift and stretch. The sun shone onto their, now exposed, face. 

Their eyes scrunched up, a groan escaping his throat. It’s morning. 

Mourning the loss of his sleep, he stretches in the bed. A series of cracks and yawns are heard, before he slowly emerges. Swiping at his eyes absentmindedly, he wiggles himself out of the blankets. His feet hit the floor, then they recoil. Auru bends down, stretching, looking. Grumbling, he reaches for his slippers and puts them on. At least he wouldn’t be so frightfully cold now. His toes wiggle in the softness. This will do.

He hops out of bed, stretching. His muscles stiff. Massaging them softly, he loosens himself out, till he’s comfortable enough to shuffle towards the kitchen. Still massaging his arm, and face, of course. 

Auru has little trouble navigating the house with tired, blurry eyes. He’s lived here all his life. A pit stop to the bathroom is made. Needs need to be met after all. He washes his hands, his face, the towel warm and wet. Hair a mess, he grumbles a bit, but doesn’t bother to fix the bird’s nest of his hair yet. 

Swaying into the kitchen, he waves at his mother, then hugs her, then continues to the counter. He pours himself a cup of coffee, spoonful upon spoonful of sugar stirred in. Inhaling, he smells the sweetness and strength. A tired half-smile, favoring his right, softly stretches into his face. 

The liquid warms him as he drinks, finally fighting the chill in his body. Auru sighs happily, eyes finally opening fully. He sits at the table, preparing some fruit. 

Give it another hour or so, he’ll be awake fully then. 

-

The first time he camps, it’s a shock to his system. He wakes up to the unforgiving dirt and morning chill. His bedroll could only salvage so much. Shivering, stiff, muscles locked up in the worst way. He retreats back into his bedroll, trying his best to salvage his hair. Auru knows he can trust his friends, but even so, he feels naked exposing himself in that way. He does the best he can before wiggling his way out. 

It’s cold. He stretches. Once, twice, a third time. The criss-crossing of scars were like a net, trapping him. So stiff and locked up. Eventually, he gives up. This is the best he’s going to get for now. Auru hopes, so deeply, that he gets used to this. That he’ll adapt to this as he had so many other things. He groans softly, taking as close a seat he can by the fire. Something, anything, to warm his tired bones. 

There’s no coffee to cheat himself awake. He picks at his preserved fruit, gummy and dry in his mouth. 

He does his best to smile at his travel mates, his friends. It’s small, only on his left side, but it’s there. At least he’s not alone, tired and grumpy as he is. He’ll get used to it. He’ll do his best to. 


	23. How They Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your character is allowed to cook dinner for the party tonight, and you don't have to take in anyone's tastes except your own. You can have any meal, provided it can be made at a campfire. What does your character make? You can also choose breakfast if you prefer.

They shush the party, quickly scrambling up a tree. Luckily, the creature didn’t hear their laughter as they walked through the forest. It scented the air whilst Auru, carefully, pulled out their longbow. 

They strung their bow, contorting themself carefully. It’d be horrid if they fell out of the tree, alarming the creature to everybody’s presence. They took aim, and fired.

Direct hit.

Auru made a small yell of success, gently dropping their longbow to the floor. They jumped out a moment later, scrambling to their feet. Running to where the creature was. It was dead, no suffering to be had. They thanked the gods for that, as they closed the eyes of their prey, thanking it as well.

They came back a moment later, cleaning the arrowhead with a leaf. A furry shape dangled from their grip. A rabbit: decently sized.

“Hey guys, I’ve caught dinner~” There was a beat of silence, as Auru looked to the others, feeling a tad awkward. They shrugged, “Sorry Alfa. If it makes it any better, she didn’t suffer any.”

-

Auru insisted they be the one to cook it. They caught it after all. Besides, they wanted to treat the others for being so good to them. They’re Auru's friends, and they hired them, and they helped keep them safe. They didn’t laugh about Auru either. They took Auru seriously, and with that Auru seriously wanted to make them happy.

Auru put their best into it, as they always did. Their father showed them how to clean the meat and cut it from the bone. To skin the hide and hang it to dry. Showed them how to properly clean the organs, since they were a good source of energy... or something like that. It was nice to work with their hands, they felt like they were doing a good job. They started on with the next part, which was... Auru stopped, then thought. Thought harder still.

Oh, their dad never taught them how to cook it.

Well, no matter. They've seen their mother cook at  _ least  _ four times? Maybe five. They knew how the meat was supposed to be textured, how it looked and smelled when fully cooked. Auru had the best seasoning, their most favored, on their person at all times. They looked determined, vowing to do their best, and got to work.

-

Auru looked at the others, around the campfire. The meat laid in their mouth, tough, dry, and rubbery. So difficult to chew it actually hurt, making the right side of their face ache with each bite. At least the flavor was nice, but the texture rather ruined it for them.

Auru saw Alfa guzzling violently from his canteen. A single bite ripped from his portion of meat. The meat bite in question lying on the floor.

Auru took pity on Alfa. They didn’t realize that he couldn’t handle the seasoning. Auru wasn’t the best versed about beastfolk, after all. Nor did they understand dogs. They softly pushed the leftover, uncooked meat, both flesh and organ, to Alfa. Luckily, they knew Alfa could eat raw meat, that was easily salvageable.

Auru then turned to Mako, their water genasi friend.

“It’s okay Auru. I live by the shore anyway. It’s fine,” Mako said, taking a delicate small bite from his portion.

Auru blinked, innocently, but looking deeper at Mako. They realized that he didn’t really care much for it either. Ah well, at least Auru tried their best. Mako was being kind to them, being supportive. Auru really appreciated that.

Auru turned to Two. Two’s portion was already missing, the warforged in question watching the others as well. Auru didn’t ask whether it was eaten or not, they just assumed the best.

They grimaced, trying to chew some more. Ow. Next time they’d just be the one doing the hunting, if they were lucky enough to catch anything. At least it tasted good though, a small blessing.

Auru quite loved the flavor of salt, after all.


	24. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, your question is about weaknesses. Simple and to the point, what weaknesses do your characters have? For the question, if you have a physical, mechanical weakness such as fire or lightning, include that. But I more mean an emotional weakness. What gets in their hearts and makes them stop with fear? What could someone say to you that would make you crumble? Or are you simply an angry or self-destructive person? What flaw, more than a weakness to death, makes you mortal?

Auru breathed. In. Out. In… Out. He could do this. Just couldn’t let them get to him is all. He’s heard worse. Dealt with worse. He was strong. Worst case scenario, he could leave the mess hall and just eat dinner in a tree. He could do this. Do his best to survive. 

“Lookit the lil twig over there. Bet he’d snap like one too, right under your feet.”

Of course, it was foolish of him to think that the camp would allow him to leave his coat on the entire time. Of course they’d want to know how the “students” reacted in different armor, or in no armor at all. That’s his fault, letting it catch him off guard. They wanted to take them all out of their normal comfort zones. Well, consider his zone not comforted. 

“What’s a fine dainty girl like that doing? Trying to be a soldier?”

He saw his friends, the ones that stayed anyway, bristle around him. Auru knew they surrounded him for a reason, wanting to protect him best they could. He already told them to not instigate anything. Rude words have been said to him before, and most bully types pulled from the same material. Auru had dealt with it before. No reason for his friends to get in trouble. He just had to keep his head down and eat his beans, deal with it until the two weeks were up. Then it’d just be another fiasco survived under his belt. 

“No wonder his parents shoved him off over here. I’d be disappointed too if my son looked like  _ that! _ ”

Auru’s head whipped up, the words amplified to him. Cutting him like a knife.

“Looked like what? All pathetic and skinny?”

“Nah mate. The scars. If somethin’ could maul him that easily, he’s got no chance of doin’ anything worthwhile. It’s just proof he’s weak.”

In. Out. In. Out. In. 

“Maybe his fam is just hoping one of us’ll finish the job.”

“Probably, I mean. Nobody’s gonna hire that girly-boy, especially looking like  _ that. _ ”

Auru felt a hand on his trembling shoulders. Out. He swallowed firmly, glancing quickly into the concerned eyes of his friends. Refocusing his eyes on those ingrates, he breathed. 

He saw himself walking up to them. Slamming the head of the one who said that right into his plate, shattering it. He saw himself punching the others in the face. Making them bleed. Making them realize how strong he really was. He screamed. He yelled. He cussed. 

Something snapped next to his ear. Snapped him out of it, he glared at the one who did it. She smiled back, apologetically. Worried. He tried smiling back. It was hesitant, a small quirk of the lips. He just patted her hand gently instead. He was still shaking. He breathed. 

It wouldn’t do him any good to pick a fight. It wouldn’t change any minds. While it’d make them eat their words, they wouldn’t take it back any. It was a fun fantasy, but impractical. 

Actions, however, speak louder than words. Survival holds far more weight than a quick brawl. They don’t think that he belongs? Then he’ll do the best to be the best. His best to belong. His best to thrive and be the best soldier. To be seemingly unphased while silently rubbing all of his success into their faces. To show his scars are badges of bravery. To show his parents have no reason to be ashamed of him. To show that he’s more genuine and better than they’ll ever be.

No matter what, he’d do his absolute best to  _ prove them wrong.  _

(Once Auru sets their mind to something, they can destroy themself trying to do it.)


	25. If They Made a D&D Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your character gets to play in a D&D game. The setting and the game you're playing can be anything you want it to be, but you know you'll be making a character who will take down an evil overlord, either to take their place or to simply save the land. What kind of character do they make?

Auru felt five strong pairs of eyes focused on him. He gulped.

“C’mon Auruuuuu~”, “Yeah, Ru-ru, share us your boy.”. “Auru, darling, you can share. We’re all friends here.”, “Just drink your liquid courage and slap that sheet on the table.”, “You got this mate.”

Even with all the encouragement, he blushed. He vaguely regretted bringing his friends together, but also didn’t. This, all things considered, was going surprisingly well. Combining the ‘fancy’ and ‘rough and tumble’ parts of his life together. Plus, Rosen would always ask about his friends, and his friends would always ask about ‘that pretty little tailor friend of his’.

The only rules to be involving no property damage, no stealing, and no property damage. These rules were agreed upon, with a bit of groaning by Tram and Dargel, but agreed nonetheless. A date was made, to meet at the tailor parlor after hours. Introductions were made, wine and sparkling water were distributed, and everybody sat upon the cushy chairs in Rosen’s zone.

And then the game was pulled out. Of course it was Rosen’s idea, and of course Auru’s other friends found it to be interesting. Fun. Even though it was for kids, hopefuls wanting to be big strong adventurers when they grow up, adults could play it too. Especially mostly drunk, young adults.

Everybody made great characters. Dargel made a dwarven barbarian. Tram had a whip-quick halfing rogue. Hangalm made a crass, elven bard; finding the juxtaposition to be funny. Sismul made a savvy gnome ranger. Rosen even got into it, making a wizard drow who wanted to reach the finer aspects of life through her hard work.

And then, back to the present, they wanted to see Auru’s. The best for last, they claimed. Though they were also painfully aware he was a bit too shy to be anything but last, and even then it took a bit of coaxing. At least they all knew, and with that it made it a bit easier. They stared, wineglasses in hand, coaxing Auru to share in their own special ways.

Auru took a sip of his sparkling water, liquid courage indeed, and softly slid his sheet onto the table.

There was a small scuffle from the others, except Rosen who took a long sip from his wineglass and side-eying them with a smile. Sismul was the victor, deftly snatching it up. She looked at it, squinting, flicking her eyes between the paper and Auru. Eventually Sismul shrugged, passing the paper around the table to the others.

Auru blushed more, taking a long gulp from his wineglass.

“You made you, but a bird? Bird-person?”

He shrunk into his coat, rustling and nuzzling into the material.

“Dear, I believe the term you’re thinking of is aarakocra,” Rosen chuckled, slinging a shoulder around the retreating Auru. “No shame in wanting to be yourself Auru.”

“Ain’t this game supposed to be half wish fulfilment?” Dargel chuckled, patting Auru on the back firmly as well. “I mean, if that’s the case it’s pretty you Mr. ‘I jump off shit for funsies’.”

“I don’t know what else I’d be,” Auru squeaked out. “I got stuck so I just kind of… made myself what I wanted to be.”

Hangalm punched Auru in the shoulder, gently. Both the shoulder, and coat, were a bit painful to hit. “Yeah, and that involves a flight speed apparently.”

“That was the only part I could think of,” Auru burst out. “I mean. Flight’s the most excellent thing. Then being a fighter means I can be strong and protect you all. Divebomb people. When people are fighting they don’t usually expect to look up you know.” He petered down, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table. “So yeah, it’s me with wings, kinda.”

“Well it’s fitting,” Tram chuckled, patting Auru’s head. “You have the bones of a sweet baby bird. And you can also kick some nice ass.”

Auru slunk out of his coat from the bottom, escaping the slow forming cuddle-puddle. Emerging from the other side, he grabbed his sheet, smoothing it out gently. “Let’s get along then and play. If we putz around too much it’ll just turn to morning and then you’ll all have to work here  _ or  _ buy something.”

Auru sparked the others into gear, pulling out dice and sheets and a cute little map-board with stands for drawings to be placed into. Such is the name of fun, drunk motivation. He looked back at his sheet, smiling.

Goldie would do a good job as a fighter, they’d do real good. Auru would do his best to make them successful.


	26. What's your character's relationship with Religion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every D&D setting has religion and gods as a very, very strong part of the setting. What is your character's relation with religion, general and specific? Do they have any opinions on the various religions or gods of the world? Do they pray before battle? Carry an idol or charm of their god? You don't have to be a priest or paladin to be religious in the world of D&D, and it's likely you'll pray before a meal and see a priest to absolve yourself of sins. 
> 
> If your character isn't religious, why is that?
> 
> Sun God: Amaunator  
Mood Goddess: Selûne

Auru looked up at the church. Large. Tall. Friendly. He remembered times both in and out of the church. Most of the “out” involving climbing up the bell tower and spires. Considering it was a church for the Sun God, for Amaunator, they were the tallest things in the town to honor the sun above. 

The inside? He remembered being brought in at quite a young age by his parents. Both being believers, as was the rest of the town for that matter. The spices, strong as they were, tickled his nose and clung to his fine clothing for hours after they left the church. Auru knew all of the hymns by heart. The prayers were much of the same, though he still stumbled through the intricate ones, his voice quiet as the prayers burst forth loudly from the rest of the congregation. Over all that, nobody could really hear his quiet mistakes (though sometimes his father would question not hearing Auru’s voice at all times).

It was strong. Bright and rich with gold. Full of fire and the strength of Amaunator, as well as those who believed in him. Full of reckless abandon to do the right things. To not delay and second guess oneself and just  _ act.  _ It fit his family so well, his strong willed mother and powerful father. And the rest of the town for that matter. But… it didn’t really fit Auru.

Not anymore.

He looked guilty standing at the steps of the church. Face probably betraying most of his feelings. His shyness at the door, guilt plastered all over his face, his internal conflict about entering… it all probably made him look like a sinner ready to be judged by the protopriest. 

Auru sighed, nervously raking a hand through their hair. That is the truth though. He is a sinner, with all these thoughts and wants and beliefs, isn’t he? Tasting the tang of blood in his mouth he groans, pursing his lips and cleaning off the new wound on his lip. Hadn’t even worked up the nerve to see the priest yet and he’s already falling apart internally and externally. He sighs again. At least he could hold it in until he’s being judged.

He found himself knocking on the door once before entering the church. The familiar smell of spices rushed into his nose and already started to cling to his coat. He walked past the pews, admiring the stained glass that echoes the pictures of sunlight with glorious golds and reds and oranges.

Protopriest Commonstride was standing near the altar, tending to the holy incense and candles and idols resting nearby. His back was turned to Auru, not noticing Auru’s quiet footsteps nor his feeble knock.

Auru considered diving behind a pew and leaving once the protopriest finished his duties and went back to his sanctuary. But then he reconsidered. Protopriest Commonstride had been in charge of this church from before Auru had been born. Auru’d known him all his life, as short as that technically was, but that still meant something. If he were to be punished… well, he’s young, barely fifteen years of age. A punishment couldn’t be that intense for him, right?

He cleared his throat, gently. A bit too gently as the protopriest didn’t even notice. Clearing his throat a bit louder, Auru began coughing on the strong taste of spices that just rushed into his throat.

That at least got his attention.

Commonstride looked startled a bit, before scanning the rest of the church. His eyes tracked around all the pews, and rested on the closed doors for a bit, before he nodded and turned his gaze back onto Auru. Waiting for him to speak.

“I ah,” Auru coughed a few more times, weakly, nervously, before continuing, “Hello Protopriest Commonstride. Could we talk please? About something, some questions I have.”

Commonstride blinked several times before coughing into his hand to clear his throat and waving the small burning stick in his other hand to put it out. “Ah, yes. Hello... Auru, I believe. As your Protopriest, I am bound to answer any questions those of the faith might have.” The way he spoke was like he was... tired. Maybe he needed a nap after a hard day of telling everyone how to praise the sun.

Auru untensed his shoulders a bit, trying to think of the right words and swallowing down any nervousness. “If I may ask, what is...” he paused, he may not need to be punished if his knowledge isn’t right in the first place. “What is Selûne like?”

The Protopriest blinked several times and looked around, as if some shrill demon was going to come out and scream at him. Slowly, like he was used to it happening. “Where did you, ahh. Hear that name?”

Auru gulped. Breaking and entering, another sin. But was it really if the window was already open? He’s already in trouble anyway, maybe, possibly. “I read it in the library.” He looked down at his feet nervously before looking back at the Protopriest in the eyes like he was supposed to. “The chapel library.”

“Chapel... what?” He raised a brow. “But, you can’t get in there unless I see you in myself. And I don’t recall letting you in.”

“Well...” well yes. Trouble. “Well, I was climbing. Up the chapel to go into the bell-tower- I do that a lot- And you left the window open. And ah, I saw the books and got, well, curious. So I went inside and… saw a book of parables I never read before and… I read it Protopriest Commonstride. All of it.”

The Protopriest tapped his chin, his other hand raised as if he were counting invisible numbers in his head. “You... climbed on top of the steeple... hopped across the roof...” He paused. “...And leapt onto the tower? To climb into the library?”

“If I do it in front of you will I not be in trouble anymore?” Auru said, his eyes flicking nervously between the floor and the Protopriest’s bewildered eyes. “Er, less trouble because you know I’m not lying? And I wasn’t planning on going to the library at first, but, the opportunity was there so...” He trailed off, eyes back at the bottom of the Protopriest’s robes.

Protopriest Commonstride inhaled sharply through his nose and dragged his hand down his face. Despite this, he was smiling. “No, no, it is fine. If I truly didn’t want anyone in the library, I should not have left the window open where the light of curiosity could  _ so easily _ have gotten in.” He looked at Auru. “You’re not in trouble. You have my word as a holy man.” He then said under his breath, but loud enough for Auru to hear, “Whatever that means anymore.”

He then sat himself down in one of the pews and motioned for Auru to sit with him. “I imagine you have many questions for me about the things you saw written on those pages. But I have one important question for you before I answer them. It is vital you are truthful and honest with me about this.”

Auru nodded, leaning forward in thought for what sort of question a priest could have for him on such a serious matter.

Commonstride looked sharply at Auru. “Did you tell your parents?”

Yup, he’s a sinner alright.

“If I was going to be punished for my sins ah, I’d come to you first.” Auru started nervously, motioning between himself and the Protopriest before limply lying his hands on his thighs. “Which I did. I came to you first. No, I didn’t tell them a word of this for multiple,  _ multiple _ reasons Protopriest Commonstride. No need to come to them for questions of faith.”

“Yes. Well then.  _ Ahem _ .” The pious man looked far, far more calm now. “And do you plan to talk to your parents about this?”

Auru winced at the question, since he’s already not what his parents expected of him. Both in terms of awareness and Auru’s secrecy. No need to add religious differences to the mix, for the sake of his own health. “Gods  _ no! _ ” he burst out, the yell ringing through the church. He faltered a bit, bewildered at the fear suddenly clawing at his chest, and the worry he just offended the one man who might be able to help him. “S-sorry, for yelling. No, I ah, don’t fancy being punished by them.”

Chewing his lip, the Protopriest thought, and thought, and thought some more. “Then, ahh. If you intend to continue... not... doing that, then... I will be pleased to answer whatever questions you might have on your faith.”

“I need to know more about Selûne,” he started nervously, before gaining traction. “Is she as fair and just as I read in the parables? Or is she really a demon of the moon that the others in the town claim she is? Is Selûne kind and forgiving and would she be okay with me believing in her? Or even wanting to believe in her for that matter? Is… is this okay?”

“...Depends on what you mean by  _ okay _ ,” the Protopriest very-nearly-almost sneered. “But discussion of the faith is always encouraged within the walls of worship for our lord of the sun. Do not fear, my child, there is no sin in a question.” He coughed. “Not here, anyway. Not here alone with me. Our lady, Selûne, is not some demon of the night. She is the sister of our Great Sun. The justice that burns in our lord’s fire is a soothing glow in hers.”

“Could you teach me more about Selûne? Her justice and power, and how she treats those who believe in her?” He felt his cheeks growing hot, fighting his nerves. Auru did his best to look the Protopriest in the eyes without wavering. “And how to worship Selûne properly, please?”

The Protopriest furrowed his brow, bunching his lips as he rested his chin in his hand. “I could. It’s more a question of if I should. Why do you wish to learn of our lady of the moon?”

“I- I’m tired of the burning, having to be impulsive and obvious and loud about it to those around me, and the talk of justice through punishment… I want to be soothed.” Auru sighed, unclenching his fists to relax. He found himself getting quieter as he spoke, yet the waver in his tone was replaced with firmness. “I want to believe in Selûne. Like.. like how I believed in Amaunator. Please.”

Commonstride worked his jaw as if chewing a particularly tough hunk of jerky. Bringing his fingers together and tapping them together, he stared over Auru at the shrine of Amaunator. “Sun, give me strength...” A quiet minute passed before the Protopriest sat up tall again. “Okay. I can do this.”

Auru grinned immediately.

“ _ But. _ But. You must understand I am busy with a great deal of things. And I feel you wish to learn all about our lady of the moon, yes?”

“Yes!” Auru affirmed quickly, eyes sparkling, “I want to learn as much as possible. But I understand your time is sacred, obviously.” This was going far better than he thought it ever would.

Unleashing a sigh of regret, Protopriest Commonstride ran his blocky fingers through his hair. “Very good. Do Sunday evenings work for you? As well, you know that, per the scriptures of Amaunator, a small price is to be paid. You will assist in dusting and cleaning and organizing the books you’ve taken a liking to.”

This was the best case scenario that Auru hadn’t even dared to think of. 

“That works for me. It honestly all works perfectly Protopriest Commonstride. Thank you.” Instinctively, he brought his arms around the priest with glee. Auru’s eyes opened wide, as he hugged the Protopriest. Another soft, albeit, nervous, “Thank you,” exited his lips before ending the hug. His legs kicked softly with his excitement as he smiled.

Commonstride looked baffled at the hug. But there were worse things, he was aware. “Good, good. But, Auru? The typical way you thank someone as a follower of Selûne is to say, ‘light of Selûne, guide you to blessings’.” He smiled, still looking like he was going to regret this.

“Light of Selûne, guide you to blessings, then.”


	27. Your character's "Theme Song"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to find a song that you think fits your character as a theme song. Can be anything, from a short leitmotif to a rock opera. Link the song you think fits them here with their name.
> 
> Auru’s Song in question: https://youtu.be/1_QBmmJncqM

“Isn’t that song from a children’s play?”

Auru immediately blushed a bright red. Looking away from his dear friend, he shrunk down in his coat, cocking his head to hide behind his hair more for good measure. 

“Auru, you need not disappear on me now,” Rosen tutted, taking a seat next to Auru on the couch. “I just recognize it is all.”

There’s a beat of silence. Auru recognized that Rosen had swung his arm around him, pulling him close, comforting and supportive. He wiggled a bit in his discomfort of the situation, being caught doing something when you think you’re alone is always a bit jarring. Especially for Auru. He sighed, looking back at Rosen, blush starting to fade. 

“Your singing voice is rather lovely though! Albeit a bit quiet. No need to have stage fright if you’re alone my dear.” And then Rosen had to go and open his mouth again. 

Auru made a strangled squeaking noise, curling in on himself. He felt himself heat up. If he curled up enough, maybe he’d just be left alone until he could whisk himself away back home. 

Rosen just chuckled. Wiggling his hand gently into the ball of Auru, he placed a hand to Auru’s forehead. “Are you growing ill Auru? You’re burning up. Or is it something else? There’s no need to be this embarrassed you know. I’ve seen you at your most vulnerable. You should know I treat what I hold to be valuable with utmost care.”

Auru uncurled himself enough to see a playful pout on Rosen’s face. He papped him on the cheek, in a mix of mock offense and genuine care. Uncurling more, he splayed out fully, knocking the back of his head gently on the wall. “Any other questions, Rosen?” Auru said softly. His face still felt warm but at least it’s the more positive kind of a blush. Embarrassment never sat well with Auru. 

“Mmm. I suppose I could ask why I haven’t heard your singing voice before, but I fear that would just cause you to retreat further. And I don’t know about you, but I’m having a lovely time with you right now.” Rosen teased with a smirk, leaning on Auru gently. “So I’ll ask something else instead. Why that song?”

Auru thought of the play, actually a musical, in question: a fun romp of some young children accidentally stumbling into a rogue’s smuggling scheme. But instead of being disposed of, the children are duped into helping the scheme unknowingly, due to a mix of the promise of traveling the world, exploration, riches, and adventure. Eventually the scheme was exposed fully, with the rogues being caught and imprisoned in the end, and the children were reunited with their families. 

“Because… it’s a good song?” Technically not a lie, most of the songs were frightfully catchy. 

“There has to be more than that Auru, a good person like you enjoys substance and meaning after all.” Rosen chuckled. “Plus, the last showing of that particular play in this area was quite a few years ago. Something stayed with you, it had to.”

Auru fought his blush. Auru won. “It’s just really… hopeful. It’s innocent, I mean it’s from the viewpoint of children, of course it’s innocent, but the rush of going on an adventure and seeing the world is really tantalizing. To finally live their dreams. To learn what it’s like to adventure, an idealized adventuring anyhow. Seeing all the different flavors of the world and what makes it up. All of the different cultures and lands touched upon, showing it’s not just us in our small bubble, but it’s just a bunch of us all around. Having different points of creativity. They’re all just free to adventure and explore, within their ‘tasks’ of course. Who wouldn’t want to be free and just explore? Leave their home and go out and explore and do more than just fighting and training. To actually see the world, as shattered as it is, and try to understand it as a whole from my own experiences. Adventuring just has that appeal.” Auru stopped to take a breath, realizing he was talking progressively louder as he went on. He untensed, sitting back down once more. “Here I am getting all worked up over a musical for children. Heh.”

“There’s always worse things to be passionate for Auru. This one is rather sweet. No need to be shy for it.”

“Mmm. I guess you’re right.”

“That play also had hot air balloons involved, didn’t it? They flew everywhere?”

Auru felt himself flush again, feeling Rosen chuckle against him and pat his shoulder playfully as well. “You can love something for multiple reasons you know.”

“I know Auru darling, I know~”


End file.
